<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learn something new every day by chapsTHICC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395417">Learn something new every day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsTHICC/pseuds/chapsTHICC'>chapsTHICC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>randomly generated fanfics ≤ 1000 words (hopefully) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Gen, High School, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, POV Third Person, POV Yachi Hitoka, Reunions, Teachers AU, Unexpected Encounter, hi, high school teacher, i know y'all from the gc are reading this, wow i havent seen you in years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsTHICC/pseuds/chapsTHICC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting an old classmate at a high school isn't entirely unlikely. But when one of you is a tutor and counselor for students and the other is the recently-hired music teacher, it can sure be surprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara &amp; Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>randomly generated fanfics ≤ 1000 words (hopefully) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learn something new every day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just randomly generated two characters and one prompt and wrote this thing here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even as an adult, Yachi never stopped feeling nervous around strangers. Especially tall male strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some might call it a woman’s instinct, but the truth was, Yachi merely suffered from crippling conclusion-jumping, which meant that whenever anyone she didn’t know looked at her, she automatically decided they were out to get her. Of course, it wasn’t entirely her fault, and she was doing everything she could to get over it. Luckily, most adults were understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Yachi much preferred working with teenagers. She somehow felt more comfortable around both the slightly rowdy troublemakers and the quiet straight-A students than any of her co-workers, though she’d never tell them that. But maybe it was a good thing, since her job was to help them with potential problems, as both a tutor and counselor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi smiled to herself, checking the clock as she stretched. Time for her lunch break. She picked up her bento box and left her office, heading out to her favorite bench under a tree in the school yard and waving to students as she passed them in the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was finishing her lunch, an almost familiar voice called out to her, startling her. She glanced around and found a man, probably around her age, approaching her. Her fight-or-flight instincts were just about to kick in when she recognized his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Ennoshita-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi-san! I knew it was you!” The smiling man reached the bench. “Mind if I sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sure, go ahead,” Yachi agreed, too shocked to say much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s been forever since I’ve seen anyone from Karasuno,” Ennoshita commented as he relaxed on the bench next to her. “Well, except for a few of the others, like Tanaka. He just can’t seem to leave me alone!” He laughed, then looked over at Yachi, who was already starting to calm down. “How’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ve been great! A-and you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good,” he told her. “Though, to be honest, I’m still not totally used to this job. I’m sure I’ll be able to remember everyone’s names once the school year is over,” Ennoshita chuckled, and Yachi found herself giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gets easier the longer you’re here,” she advised. “So don’t worry about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t,” he agreed. “After all, it’s a little easier since I already know one person!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it would be! By the way, how long have you been here? I feel like I should’ve noticed you sooner….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I got hired a couple weeks ago, but I only just started working at the beginning of this week,” he explained. “I used to work at another school, but one time when my car was getting worked on and Tanaka had to come pick me up, a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span> occurred, and Tanaka got so annoyed by one of my co-workers that… well, he did some things that the other guy just couldn’t forgive and the blame got pinned on me. I’m not mad at him for it, though; that guy was a jerk. And Tanaka already apologized enough for it, so….” He trailed off, then smiled at Yachi. “Seriously, it’s great to see you again. Have you been keeping in touch with anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi nodded. “I text Hinata and Yamaguchi a lot, and Kiyoko-san and I make sure to call each other every week. Oh! That reminds me! Did you know? She’s getting married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita grinned. “Really? That’s great news!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right! But I don’t think she told me who it was….” Yachi took a moment to try and remember if Kiyoko had actually mentioned a name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I may have an idea,” Ennoshita informed her, pulling out his phone and going to his voicemails. Once he turned up the volume, he began playing one of the messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DUDE HOLY CRAP!!!!” Yachi already could tell that the voice was Tanaka’s. “BRO I </span>
  <em>
    <span>CANNOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE, CHIKARA; SHE SAID YES!!!!!! YESSSS!!!!! YOU’RE TOTALLY INVITED TO MY WEDDING, YOU KNOW THAT? WOOHOOOOO!!!!” The rest of the message was mostly screaming, cheering, and incoherent words, but Yachi managed to pick out Kiyoko’s name, and she felt her jaw go slack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of all the people I knew… somehow I never would’ve guessed Tanaka-san….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita laughed at this. “Me neither, but hey! At least they’re happy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as they’re happy, I’m happy,” Yachi agreed with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave you alone now,” Ennoshita decided after a moment of silence, standing up. “It was nice to see you again! Maybe we could chat more another time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’d like that!” Yachi stood as well. “B-but, um…. I’m not really looking to d-date, just so you know….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not either. Sorry if it seemed like that!” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Yachi shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind-I-I mean, th-that’s okay!” Her cheeks flushed at the slip-up, but Ennoshita patted her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I nearly said the same thing. I’m looking forward to our next meeting!” With that, he was gone. Yachi sighed, then smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching up with old friends was definitely something she wanted to do more often.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>beep boop lettuce<br/>Questions, constructive criticism, and theories are always welcome! Until next time, peace~! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>